For love or War
by DarthPhoenixFire
Summary: Set after Majora's Mask, Link has returned to Hyrule after many years to find it in termoil. The races are close to civil war, and worse, Zelda's set to get married! Can Link fix things in time before all hell breaks loose?
1. Prolouge

1AN: Hi all. This is my first attempt at a full length Zelda fic. I should be working on my other story, but I decided to write this too. So relax and enjoy this.

**Prologue**

_This is a tale. A tale of Power, Wisdom, and Courage. This tale tells of a large land, filled with perfection. Lush forests, flowing rivers, and tall mountains dotted the landscape, making it a prosperous place. This land was peaceful, all united under Power, Wisdom, and Courage._

_But Power wanted more. He was a darkness that sought out to corrupt the land and he did so, but he underestimated the other two. Courage and Wisdom, knowing that Power's evil would forever contaminate the land, set out across the immesurable force known as Time to seal the evil Power away. Succeding, they closed the door on Power's reign and returned peace to the land._

_Happy with the way the land was, Wisdom was content to stay and watch over her world. But Courage was adventurous, he wished to see what lay beyond what he could see. Though not happy with it, Wisdom allowed Courage to leave and explore._

_Years have passed, and Courage has not returned. Wisdom has worried over this, but she cannot constantly worry, for Power now has a new host. No, not in the great darkness that corrupted the land, but in the leaders of the land. And Wisdom now has a greater threat to her unity with Courage, for this one may divide the three forever..._

Brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes, Princess Zelda Nayru Hyrule sighed as she leaned forward on the rail, as a evening breeze whispered past her.

_This was always his favorite spot, _she thought as she stared out at the land that very soon she was to rule.

_I never got why he loved the castle's tallest tower so much. Must be the view. It is wonderful. It's just too bad I'll never be able to ask him._

Zelda quickly shook her head. _No! I won't think that! Until I see his body or get definite proof, I won't think that! _She sighed again. _But soon it won't matter..._

For anyone so lost in thought, they would never had noticed the slight change in the breeze from behind her. But for someone as knowledged as Zelda, she did, but didn't turn to look at the person.

"Hi Impa." The older Sheikah woman sighed as she came forward to stand next to the princess and mimicked her, she too leaning on the tower's railing.

"Here you are. I've been looking all over for you. Have you gotten tired of the courtyard?"

Zelda shook her head. "No I just got tired of having so many guards around. Even now they only let me go five feet away."

"Yes I noticed them at the bottom of the stairs. But you know it's necessary with what's happened recently."

"Yes I know. But I still don't like all of them around so much." She glanced over at her former caregiver. "Any news with the Sheikah? Or are they still pestering for a royal decree in their favor?" Impa sighed in annoyance at the thought.

"No unfortunatly. They still say the Gerudo are being too stubborn over the whole thing. They're saying that you'd better make a decision soon."

"I know. Them, like the Gerudo, Gorons, and the Zora all want me to go their way. They're hoping that I make one before Bernardstrom will be able to." Impa nodded.

"Speaking of Bernardstrom, he was looking for you. I have a feeling he wants to set a final date." Zelda grimaced at the thought.

"Him or that advisor of his? I don't like him Impa. Bernardstrom's nice enough that I'd go through with it, but something about that advisor worries me." She turned her back to the rail and leaned back, looking up at the first few stars peaking through.

"I know. But we can't refuse the arrangement just because you don't like his staff . It would be seen as undiplomatic. Impa raised an eyebrow. "As is evading the prince all day."

"Speaking of that, where did you say I was?"

"I told him you were with your father all day, and he willingly accepted that. You did see him today didn't you?" Zelda nodded sadly.

"Yes I did. Thankfully he had one of his good period today, but it didn't last long. I came up here afterwards. I keep hoping he'll get better, but I don't think he will." She turned back to look out at the land.

"We can only hope to the Goddesses he will. Is that why you've postponed so much? In hope that he will?" Zelda blushed and quickly nodded, but Impa caught it.

"Or are you hoping _he'll_ show up and give you a reason not to marry Bernardstrom?" Zelda blushed again, and quickly shook her head.

"Of course not! We're only friends! That's all! I do miss him though." Impa nodded understandingly.

Zelda was silent for a moment, then asked, "Do you think he's still alive? It bothers me that I can't even sense his TriForce piece and that you and the other Sages can't either."

"I can only hope Zelda. For we could use him right now. Especially with these assassins, and the disputes between the races, he'd be a real help right now. He had a way with people that made them not able to hate as much as they usually would no matter what the problem was." Zelda only nodded. Impa let the silence stand for a few minutes then straightened and moved towards the door.

"But we can only dwell on this for so long. The prince has asked you to dine with him and his advisor." Zelda smiled, noting Impa's slight frown at this, knowing that she too didn't like him.

"Careful Impa, you might actually get an expression." She chuckled as she moved back from the railing. But before she headed down the stairs, she took a last glance back. _Please come back Link. I, no everyone, needs you back..._

That's the end of the prolouge. Hopefully I've given enough info to get the jist of things but not enough to figure everything out. Is Link dead, why are the races arguing, etc.? Not saying I'll answer all that next chapter, but you'll have to wait and see in Chapter 1: Returning. R&R!


	2. Chapter 1: Return to the Ranch

1AN: This is the first official chapter of Love or War! Thanks for the reviews people! It took me forever to figure out the best way to start thing's off, but this one seems to work for me. So we move on to...

**Chapter 1: Back to the Ranch**

morning rose on Hyrule. The sun, fresh from its journey below the horizon, peeked from over the top of Death Mountain. It's rays spread its light down the peak, gleamed off Hyrule Castle's spires, glistened on Zora River, before coming to rest on two figures near an opening between Lake Hylia and Gerudo Valley.

The taller of the two, was a horse. Brown and white, the mare moved around the large pack sitting on the ground and stopped over the second figure, with what could be perceived as an annoyed expression.

The second figure, clad in green with a matching hat pulled over his eyes, was impervious to his steed's annoyance, as the snores coming from him seemed to indicate.

The horse nudged the boy's arm with her nose, then waited. When nothing happened, she nudged his head. With no response, she lowered her her head and chomped forcefully on his nose. Not hard enough to do any damage, but enough to get his attention.

"OWWW! Hey!" Startled, Link woke up with a start to glare at Epona. "Epona! What have I told you about doing that!" Feigning innocence, Epona calmly munched grass as if nothing happened.

Link sighed, but stood up and stretched, blinking at the bright early morning sun with a dirty look as if it were its fault he was up now with a sore nose.

"You know, there are better way s to wake me up. But I guess getting an early start is a good idea."

Telling Epona she could go graze for awhile, Link used a Fire Arrow to ignite some Deku stick he collected. Reaching into one of the pouches in the pack, he pulled out a 3 day old Cucco leg and used another stick to hold it over the flames for a few minutes.

When it looked like the leg was done, he moved it from the flames and took a bite. _Eugh. I should've gotten more. This is starting to go bad. _Taking another reluctant bite, he pulled a bottle of milk out and grimaced after drinking. _That's even worse. You could've gone back across the Great Bay and through Clock Town, but noooo, you had to take the long way around. All cause you wanted some of those mushrooms that one plumber dude got you liking so much. What was his name?_

Link had to smile at that. Memories of crossing the ocean in Termania after stopping Majora and what lay on the other side. Lands with barrel throwing monkeys, zipping blue headhogs, and some weird land where a plumber of all things was a hero.

Finishing the leg and screwing the lid back on the bottle, he looked up to see Epona trotting up to him. He smiled and stomped out the fire.

"Ready to go?" he asked. When he got the pack on behind the saddle, he hoisted himself up on it.

"Yah!" Epona took off, but in a way that indicated that she wasn't in a rush, that she was as happy as him to be back.

Passing the entrance to Gerudo Valley, Link wondered briefly if he should stop in there to say hi. _Nah, Narbooru would definitly make sure that Zelda knew I was back. That would be ruin my suprise reappearance. _As they cleared the edge of the canyon, Link stopped Epona and took a happy look at home.

To his left, Zora River flowed past Hyrule Castle's gleaming walls, which were never nicer to see. To his right, the land slopped up to where Lon Lon sat. In the distance, he could see the entrances to Kakariko and Zora's Domain with Death Mountain towering between. _At least that's normal. If it wasn't I'd be worried._

"All right girl, let's go see the princess." Snapping the reigns, they started forward.

In the wrong direction.

"Hey! I said princess! That's toward Malon. Sure she's sweet but that's not who I was talking about." He pulled the reigns, clearly directing her toward the castle, but after a few feet, Epona turned again toward Lon Lon.

"Fine, you're the boss. I'd like to see her too, and I'd like the to get some milk that's not spoiled." Sensing her victory, Epona quickened her pace.

_Sorry, _he said silently back toward the castle, _but I'll be there later. What's an hour or so so added on to the 5 years already?_

As they approached the entrance, Link was once again lost in memories. Learning Epona's Song, meeting Malon in CastleTown, saving the ranch from Ingo in the Imprisoning War.

Lost in his thoughts, Link didn't notice the two standing in the entrance until a sharp voice snapped, "Halt!"

"What?" Link stopped Epona short as he peered down at the two.

One was tall and appea5red to be the older and the owner of the voice. With greying brown hair and a long nose to rival Epona's, the man stared annoyed at Link. His apparent partner was shorter, spiky black hair and a look about him indicated that he put himself above all others no matter who they were. Both were clad in similar black and silver armor, though the shorter one had red stripes on his left arm.

But what he noticed more than anything wasn't the sword's on their hips or the deadly looking spears in their hands. It was the badge on their chests. What looked to like the TriForce colored purple with a gold Lizalfos skull sitting in the space between the triangles.

"Who the hell are you two?" Link noted the suprised expression they got quickly turned to annoyance.

"Where have you been?" The shorter one said with a voice that seemed to indicate a low IQ. Under a rock or somethin? We sir soldiers in the Dorvarian-Hyrule Army!"

That's gonna be where I wanna leave off for now! I know it's short, but this was the best version I could think of. The next one looks like it'll be longer, and I'll be sure to give ya more info on what's up with Hyrule. So R&R!


	3. Chapter 2:Malon Tells a tale

AN: Ah, the next chapter of the story! We'll get some answers and we'll get some more questions as we now go into . . .

**Chapter II: Malon Tells a Tale**

Link could only stare down at them from Epona.

"The Hyrule-wah army? Is that some new club or something?" Link slightly regretted saying this as the two clearly took offense to this. Then the shorter one spoke up.

"A club? How the hell could you think of this as a club? We are part of the military that was made when Hyrule signed the treaty with Dovaria."

"Huh. Dovaria, Dovaria, sounds familiar . . . " Link wracked his brain trying to remember, before his eyes landed on the symbol on their uniforms. "Oh! Isn't that the land whose original founders decided a Lizalfos should be on the head council?" He smirked at the annoyed glares they were giving him. "Yeah, and then they realized it wasn't that great an idea when it had eaten half the members? And somebody had still complained after it was finally killed? Heh, and by the looks of you two, they haven't got any smarter. Hey, hey! Just kidding!" He raised his arms as he found two spear points thrust in his face.

"All-right smart boy. Why don't you tell us who you are and show us your ID papers and then we can get rid of you?" Link frowned as he slid off Epona and stood there.

"Well, I'm Link, but what do you mean ID papers? I've always come in here without anything like that." He wasn't sure, but the smirks the two exchanged couldn't be a good thing.

"Oh really Mr. Link? How do we know you're who you say you are?"

"Yeah," the other agreed. "For all we know he could be one of them assassins everybody's lookin' for." Link started at the man in shock.

"Wait, hold on! What assassins?" The taller one grinned evilly.

"Hey Harchi, that sound like somein' one of 'em would say?"

"Yeah Shermp it does." Link noticed both subtly adjusting their shields and realized that insulting their home country and meeting them five minutes before probably hadn't been that good an idea. "Also he didn't have his papers. Maybe we should report him to the captain."

"Hey now look guys, I don't want any trouble. If I have to go with you somewhere and get the right forms, I'll be happy to."

"Oh now he's Mr. Modest. Yeah, we'll take you. Shermp, go lock the gate and I'll restrain him." Link's eyes widened at the sight of the rope being pulled out from one of the guard's pouches. _Best not to fight them, I don't know if they're well connected to someone._ Link sighed as Harchi smirked and Shermp went back beyond where they were to a small building that had been set up next to a metal swinging gate.

"Huh, there's a second gate?" Link asked.

"Yeah, to keep Mr. Modests like you out of good places like this. Now turn around." Link sighed, but willingly turned. Next to him Epona nickered worriedly.

"It's OK Epona. Hey, watch the hat!" glared over his shoulder and yanked the end of the hat out of the man's grip.

"Pfft. Why do you care? It's stupid looking anyway."

"Yeah, but it's still special." Link then noticed Shermp had returned and had grabbed Epona's reigns. "Hey um, are you gonna have Malon take here? She's not all that comfortable with strangers . . . " Shermp laughed.

"Nah.! We'll just take her with us to the castle and see if we can sell her."

"Dude, she's my horse! I won't let you sell her!" Noticing that the ropes binding his hands were not that tight, he moved his hands apart, causing the rope to strain.

"Too bad, it's not like you'll be alive by the time we get there. Hold still you stupid horse!" Shermp was failing to make a very agitated Epona calm down. "Stupid horse!" Annoyed, he swatted the side of Epona's head forcefully. Epona whinnied in pain and fright. Link was mad.

"Ok, you can insult my intelligence, and my manners, but now you've hurt my horse and insulted my hat. And I've got a problem with that." The two scoffed.

"Oh really? And just what do you plan to do about it?" They both drew their swords.

Link sighed and easily snapped the rope. "You too may be idiots, but I'll be nice. Hell, I won't even touch my sword . . . "

Meanwhile inside the nearby barn, a large fat man with a prominent moustache sighed and leaned back against the wall of the stall. Rubbing a hand through his moustache, he asked, "How much longer now Malon?"

In response, a red-haired girl poked her head from around the backside of the mare. "Not much longer now daddy. I can see the start of the hooves." Talon nodded in agreement as Malon smiled jokingly. "The thing I don't get is why you still refuse to be back here during this. I thought you liked Rapona."

"Hey, seeing your head was enough. It's not Rapona, it's the sight."

"Yeah you faint every time. Including when I was born." She smiled. "I have to wonder what you did before I was born."

"That's what your mother and Ingo were for." Malon laughed and looked back.

"Hooves are almost all the way out. I wonder if this one will be as pretty as Epona?"

"Meh, none of the foals are as a pretty as the first one always seems to be. Nothing can top Epo-" he was cut off when something large slammed against the barn wall followed by muffled shouting. This startled Rapona, and she started fretting, rearing up and down. Malon rushed around to her head and quickly hummed "Epona's Song" to try and calm her down."What in tarnation! Blast those two! They better not be pestering a customer again! I swear to the goddesses I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind!" He moved out from the stall and toward the door.

"Be careful daddy, we don't need trouble!" Malon called after.

Talon walked out and closed the door behind him. "Dang it all you two, how many times have I told you? We've got a birthin' going on in . . . " he trailed off at the sight before him.

The new gate that had been installed now swung freely, though not much due to the short groaning man now laying on it. Behind him, his partner was swearing up a storm while frantically trying to free himself from under a horse's hoof that was pressed onto his chest. Plus the fact that she was pulling on his hair with her teeth probably didn't help either.

But the one thing that Talon's main attention was on was the figure brushing the dust off his green tunic before adjusting the matching floppy hat.

"Holy Goddesses Link!" Link turned and grinned at him.

"Hey Talo-" But the rest was cut off as Talon grabbed him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Boy! Where the hell have ya been!"

"Oh here and there..."he gasped, trying to loosen Talon's grip. But Talon continued his happy rambling as the barn door opened again.

Hearing more shouts, Malon had decided her father had been in over his head and she might need to step in.

"Calm down daddy you're upsetting Ra-" she stopped as the scene in front of here finally clicked in her mind. Her eyes traveled from the two soldiers, her father, the horse behind him, and the horse behind him, and then to Link still crushed in Talon's hug. "Oh my gosh..." she started. Talon released Link, who opened his arms for the hug he figured was coming. "Epona!" Link stood dumbfounded as Malon rushed past him to step accidently(or was it?) on the guard and hug Epona.

"Um, hello to you too Malon..." Link trailed off as Malon giggled and turned and hugged him tightly. Talon chuckled and looked at the slowly rising guards.

"Well you two, what'd you do to incur his wrath?" The two got up, giving the boy a dirty look.

"We didn't do anything! This idiot didn't have his papers and refused to cooperate, he sicced his horse on us!"

"Yeah, and now somebody's gonna pay for this! We're reporting it! You're whole ranch'll go down! We're well connected, and our bosses won't tolerate you mistreating us!"

Link snorted. "Oh really? Hmm. Well so am I.. I'm kinda well known around here. Did a few things here and there." At their looks of skepticism, Link stepped forward, causing them to stumble quickly backwards down the path towards Hyrule Field. "Care to discuss this further?" He chuckled at the freaked out looks on their faces as they ran like crazy the rest of the way down the path and in the direction of Hyrule CastleTown. Malon sighed and released Link before turning around and going back into the barn.

Talon chuckled as he watched them, before turning back to Link, a worried look on his face. "It's great to see ya kid, but like they said, they've got people on their side who could get you in real trouble. Things haven't been that wonderful lately-" he was cutoff as Malon suddenly burst back out of the back out of the barn.

"Daddy, Rapona's foal is here!" Talon grinned happily as Link looked confused at the both of them.

"Rapona's pregnant? Well was pregnant?" Malon nodded.

"Yeah. Come on in and I'll show you. You can tell me what you've been up to this whole time." Link nodded and handed Epona's reigns to Talon who started leading her away towards the corral.

Following Malon into the barn, Link sighed contentedly to himself as the familiar homely smells of the barn reached him as he followed Malon through the stalls to where he could see Rapona standing with the small wobbling head of a foal peeking over the stall door.

"Aww," Malon cooed as she hopped over the side of the stall and moved towards the horses. Link held back, remembering the tales Talon had told him of how the mares never let anyone but a female Lon near the foals for a couple of weeks.

Rapona stood there, tiredly as Malon moved forward and stroked her neck. "Good work girl, he's a cutie." she said happily. Rapona neighed and nuzzled the foal, keeping an eye on Link as he moved around the side of the stall to get a better look at the foal hiding wobbly behind it's mother's legs.

"It's a boy?" he asked. Malon nodded as she started pulling the last few bits of the birth sack off the .

"That's what it looks like to me." She said winking. Rapona moved out of the way slightly, giving Link a clearer view of the foal. And Malon was right he was cute. He was like a cross between his mother and his sister, with the blacker mane and tail color, and the reddish brown coat his sister had with specks of white patterned across his coat. Link could definitely tell that he was going to be just as good as Epona, from how strong the wobbly legs looked already to the intelligent look in the young eyes that were shying away from Malon's gentle caress. "Heh, hopefully he won't get kidnaped by a forest imp.."he said jokingly to himself, not realizing Malon had heard him.

Malon looked up in confused shock. "Kidnaped by a forest imp? Why on earth would that happen? Did something happen to Epona?" She glared at Link and brandished the broom she was using to clean up. "If somebody hurt my horse, I swear to the Goddesses Link I'll..."

Sensing this was going down the wrong path, Link quickly put his hands up. "Whoa, Whoa, hold on, it wasn't like that!"

Malon only gave him a skeptical look. "Oh, then what've you been up to these past 5 years? Saving the world or something?"

"Well you'd be suprised. Better sit down, this'll take awhile..."

With that, he launched into a long tale of his journeys, starting with the trip to Termania and beyond. He had Malon in awe for most of it, from the recounting of reliving the 3 days over and over to racing the blue hedgehog at amazingly fast speeds. She laughed at the funny bits, and gasped at the constant near misses he seemed to constantly have had. But Link noticed, as the tale started to get closer to the present day, Malon became more brooding, and her expression darker. As he finally brought things up to now, Malon sighed sadly.

"I'm glad you're Ok, Link but I'm sorry to say that things haven't been so great back here..." this reminded Link of something that had been bugging him in the back of his mind since earlier.

"Why, what's happened? And what did those guards mean by assassins? And why are they there in the first place?" Malon only shook her head before patting Rapona and her foal on the head and standing up.

"Just a sec. I'd rather tell you elsewhere, I don't wanna upset the animals..."With that, she led him out of the barn and across the path to the main farmhouse. Following her inside, he saw that Talon was now standing at the stove apparently cooking something.

Sitting down at the table, she gestured him to the seat across from her. "I'm sorry, Link, but the Hyrule you left isn't anywhere near how things are now..." Frowning, Talon turned from the stove and joined the two.

"Yeah kid, things aren't as happy as they should be." He said.

Feeling a sense of dread, Link cautiously asked, "What's happened?" Sighing, Malon leaned back and started her tale.

"Well, it mostly started a few months after you took Epona and set off to find your fairy. Things were fine, life went on, got up in the morning, milked the cows, tended the horses, showed various tourists and customers around, the usual. There wasn't any major news from the other lands, just the regular small trading disputes and bar arguments between people. The castle was as normal as usual, with the occasional ball and various minor announcements delivered by pages every now and then."

"Well that doesn't sound that bad." Link said. Malon only shook her head.

"You'd think so. But then the delegation from Dovaria came."

"I've heard of them before, but I don't know much about them." Link said. Talon leaned back.

"Well, there's a reason for that. The land of Dovaria's a fairly large land that lies beyond the Death Mountain range. They're a fairly quite people, so quiet that the only treaty we've had with them is just a trade agreement. That's amazing due to the fact that they're so close to us. Sure we signed a peace treaty, but that was so long ago that nobody really even knows there is one."

"So if they're so quiet, how did you guys end up with them as guards?"

"We're getting to that." Malon told him. "Like daddy said, we barely know them beyond seeing a merchant or two in CastleTown. So everyone was shocked when out of nowhere a strange man named Zacharias appeared in front of the Castle Gates claiming that he was there to form a treaty with us."

Link could already tell he didn't like where this was going. A barely known race coming out of nowhere claiming that they wanted a treaty of peace? He'd seen what'd gone down the last time that had happened "And he was believed?"

"Well yeah, there wasn't anything that anyone could find wrong with the old man. Sure he was kinda creepy, but everyone says that's cause he's old and for all we know, that's what all the elderly people are like over there."

"So everyone agreed to it?" Link shook his head. _The Sages should know better, especially Zelda_, he thought. _The similarities are too close_. He made a mental note to make sure to mention it to Zelda when he saw her.

"What's wrong with that?"Talon asked, having ignored the food on the stove completely. "It's not like he showed up at the gates with a huge army proclaiming invasion."

_Yeah, but neither did Ganondorf_, Link thought. He only shook his head and gestured for them to continue.

"Any who, the guy shows up and proclaims he wants a peace treaty with Hyrule. Sure we were suspicious, but if it wasn't for Bernardstrom."

Link frowned. "Who?"

Malon got a faraway look in her eyes and sighed. "Prince Bernardstrom, heir to the Dovaria throne and the main envoy to Hyrule. Tall, rugged, handsome guy who you couldn't help but like A smile for the guys and a wink for the girls.. Sure Zacharias was ugly, but you Bernardstrom totally outshone him."

Link only shook his head as Talon rolled his eyes and stood to get the now overcooked food. He didn't like the sounds of this guy already. "So they signed a peace treaty cause he's cute?"

Malon frowned annoyed. "No, who said I thought he was cute?" Talon chuckled at Malon's bad attempts at covering the truth, before his expression got grim again as he returned and set the food down in front of the other two.

"Trust me kid, everyone didn't trust the either of 'em at first. They come up without any fanfare at all, just ride simply into town on horses, and claim to be the leaders of a land that barely anybody's heard of or knows? Well trust me, it was a good year before we finally made 100 sure that their story and their intentions were honorable."

Malon nodded. "But even so, there was rumors that the Goron, Gerudo, and Zora leaders weren't too trusting of things." _Better not have, they should have clearly noticed there were too many similarities..._

"But we ended up trusting them cause they gained the trust of King Daphnes. And you know that if you can't trust the man that unified us all, you can't trust anybody. He said we shouldn't be prudish and keep our borders closed to those we know nothing of. Hyrule's supposed to be a land of equality and being suspicious of them was wrong." _Come on Zelda, you had to have thought something was up, he said the same thing about Ganondorf!_

"But a month before the treaty was set to be officially signed, things went wrong." Link's sense of foreboding grew as Malon and Talon's expressions grew even grimmer.

"What happened?" Link asked cautiously.

"The king fell gravely ill." Link gasped.

"What? Who? How?" He demanded, starting to rise to his feet.

"Whoa, settle down kid! He's not dead!" Link sighed slightly relieved, and reluctantly sat back down. "Not yet at least. It's said that this's been bugging at him for a few years now but he's kept it under wraps, not letting it on that he's been in so much distress. But you can realize how horrible the news was when it was first heard." Link nodded, feeling that way at the moment.

"Then the fighting started." Malon said sadly. Link looked at her worriedly. "I don't know if it was already brooding and the worrying about the king's illness just escalated it, but everyone just started arguing."

"Over what?" Link asked worriedly, having ignored the food completely.

"Started out with the little things it seemed; who said what, who's charging too much for what, etc. But then the arguing escalated, with the Zoras against the Gorons and the Sheikah against the Gerudo."

"Over what?" Link asked again.

"Land disputes mostly. Apparently the Gorons want to build a tunnel that'll give them access to a huge rocksirloin vein. Problem is, the tunnel would go directly under the main branch of Zora's River. The Zoras are claiming that the tunnel will contaminate it severly. The Gorons say that the tunnel will be deep enough and won't bring any harm to the river. But the Zoras won't back down and neither will the Gorons."

"And the Sheikah problem with the Gerudo? I thought Impa was the only Sheikah left."

"Well she is, but apparently she's come across some old documents that say that there's a large group of Sheikah graves out in the wastelands of the desert. She's wanting the Gerudos to give her permission to go out there and excavate to see if there's really any there. Thing is, the Gerudos say that's a holy spot in the desert, and letting her in would go against all the religious beliefs. Impa says its not religious, that they're just covering up the fac that they're the reason the graves are there."

Link could only lean back and sigh. "I can't believe this. That's why there's guards at the gate? Land disputes?"

Malon and Talon exchanged looks. "Well," she started slowly, that's where the assasination attempt on the princess comes in..."

Well I think this is the perfect place to leave off here with like I said, some questions, some answers. I have many things planned, and I didn't want them all revealed at once, hence why I cut this chapter short. Check out next time as we get more info on what's going on and we get a glimpse at a few new things too in Chapter 3: Nightmares. R&R!


	4. Chapter 3: Nightmares

AN: Howdy my readers, I bring you the next exciting chapter of my Zelda fic, because according to my some of my reviewers, they are desperate for it, and want me to update. So I'm happy to comply, with the next chapter:

**Chapter 3: Nightmares**

Link stood up quickly, startling Malon and Talon. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, hold on a second, 'assassination attempt'? What in the name of the three goddesses has been going on around here?" he demanded.

"Hey settle down kid, it's ok, she's fine." Talon said, motioning with his hands to try and calm Link down. "Apparently, she was alone in the garden one afternoon when they came out of nowhere and went after her. Thankfully Impa was there to fight them off before they did any real damage."

"Who attacked her?" Link demanded, planning on hunting every single one of them down personally.

"Don't know." At Link's angry glare, Malon quickly continued. "Don't be mad at me, everybody at the palace is keeping that quiet. I don't know why though, you'd think that they'd want everybody keeping an eye for anyone resembling them."

Talon shook his head. "I'm sure they have their reasons, maybe they don't want any more tension on the already tense problems. Especially since this got people fighting with each other now." Link frowned.

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"Oh, fights left and right, a Goron was almost drowned when he ventured too close to Zora River. He says that he was pushed in by a group of Zoras, but Princess Ruto says all the Zora's were accounted for at the time. Then a Zora was accidently almost crushed by a large rock being dropped by some Goron workers in Kakariko. And more than once Impa's been confronted by Gerudos in CastleTown. And that's been happening more and more all over the land."

Link started putting two and two together. "So that's why there's guard here? In case something happens? But why weren't they Hyrule guards?"

Talon sighed, leaning his heavy frame back in his chair. "Well that's where Dovaria comes in. With Princess Zelda bogged down having to handle things cause the king's down, she's stuck with all the leader's fighting, she didn't have time to try and handle all the rest of the citizens arguing and fighting.

"So Prince Bernardstrom offered to add things to the still in the works treaty, offering to send some of his soldier's over our border to help the soldiers here who are still willing to stick to their duty while Zelda's ordered all Hylians to stay impartial." Malon explained. "They've actually done a good job, they've got checkpoints all over the place like the one here, and they've managed to get some of the fighting to calm down."

"Yeah, but he's also weaseled stuff into it that's more beneficial to him." Talon muttered. "People have to house the troops, or build the houses for them. Apparently, 'it's being a good host'. Half of the soldiers are egomaniacal jerks, who push everybody around when the top guys aren't looking, and you can't complain, cause they're being nice enough to help us out. Also everything costs more since we've got more mouths to feed. And a bunch more ridiculous laws that are seemingly being passed right under Zelda's nose."

"Oh, daddy, don't be like that, it's not her fault."Malon said testily, as if she'd had this argument before. Talon rolled his eyes.

"It might as well be! She's not doing a thing about it!" With that, the two started arguing, but Link tuned it out. Of all the things he could have imagined for what Hyrule would be like when he got back, this wasn't one of them. How on earth did this get to this? And he had to agree with Talon, it seemed as if Zelda wasn't doing enough, she was letting this strange unknown country come in and start changing everything around? Well he wasn't going to let them.

Standing quickly, he suprised the two out of their argument as he grabbed his stuff from next to the door and started pulling it on. "Whoa kid, where ya goin?" Talon asked.

"To fix this mess, since nobody else is." Link determinedly started for the door, but was stopped by Malon.

"Link, it's too late now, you can't." Link frowned.

"What? How, too late would be a whole scale civil war was going on. What you said, it seems close to it, but not that." Malon sighed.

"No, it's too late time wise, the sun's almost down." Link frowned, looking out the window, seeing that the sun was indeed very close to the horizon.

"So? If I take Epona I can get there in time." But Talon shook his head as Link continued staring out the window at the silhouette of the castle in the distance.

"Sorry kid, they close the drawbridge an hour earlier now, and they're quite strict about it. Anybody who's caught outside before the bridge closed is nine times out of ten sent away. They usually end up here, since Kakariko closes its gate soon after too. So you might as well stay here for the night."

"But you can catch a ride with us to CastleTown tomorrow Link. We've got a shipment to make up there tomorrow morning. It'll be ok," she said, "You've been gone five years one more night won't matter."Malon frowned, at seeing Link's expression go gloomy at Malon's words. "No, I didn't mean it like that-" she started, but Link held up a hand, trying to not show the guilt he felt from the words.

"No, you're right, I have been gone that long, and that's my fault. One more night won't make any difference I guess . . . " he sighed, before moving back to the table and sitting down. _They're right, what could happen . . . _

Meanwhile, up at the castle . . .

"I'm telling you sir, you should have this boy arrested and executed!" Harchi said angrily, as he paced around the room in front of Shermp. "This brat made a complete and utter fool of us, and then he acted like he didn't do anything!" He stopped to catch his breath, looking around the room, getting the creeps from it. It had probably been just another formal suite, but that had been before its current occupant had moved in, making it a dark, gloomy place, seeming as if it destroyed almost all light except for the lamps scattered around.

"Yes, I'm sure you didn't." The room's occupant said icily, his voice like cold steel ripping through him as his short frame stood in front of them. "You two bumbling idiots never do anything do you? Half our plans had to be canceled because of just you two!" the man snapped angrily, pointing at them.

"But Lord Zacharias . . . " Shermp said, looking up to meet the man's eyes, before quickly looking away, trying not to vomit. Zacharias looked almost normal for a man who was quite old, his greasy, gray hair hanging around his wrinkled face and long nose. But it was his eyes that drew the attention, the right was normal, just seemed strangely small. The left was a whole different story, for while it was the size of a normal eye, it was a disturbingly sickly green, looking as if it was rotting away, covered in blood vessels, which seemed to hold the disturbingly orange pupil in place on the eye. Many men, no matter how strong willed, could never seem to be able to look him straight in the eye, which was a major advantage in many cases.

"You two should be the ones who are executed in my opinion, for you could have easily ruined the whole alliance we're working for!"

"But my lord, he was just an annoying peasant boy who didn't have the proper papers and made a fuss when we pointed it out!" Shermp protested.

"As far as you know," the smooth male voice of the room's fourth person said. "You just assumed that didn't you? For all you know, he could have been one of the noble's sons." The black and gold armored man pushed up from where he had been leaning on a table. He crossed his arms as he walked toward them, his dark blue cape flowing behind him. "Lord Zacharias was correct, your assumptions of what he was could have screwed this whole situation up."

"We're sorry Prince Bernardstrom, you're right, it was foolish of us." Bernardstrom only nodded at Shermp, before circling around the group to stand slightly behind Zacharias.

"Don't know why you bother anyways my lords," Harchi muttered, causing the two to look at him. "I don't mean any respect sires, I only mean I find the people here to be so . . . crude. They allow the non humans to mingle so freely with the regular humans, it disgusts me! Fish freaks smelling like a dead carp all the time, those damn rock things practically running us as they roll crazily all over the place. They all need to be locked away if you ask me." Bernardstrom frowned at this, but Zacharias only waved it off.

"You must be careful at how you say that, for we still aren't the most trusted people around here." he warned. "The races may not be that trusting of each other, but they trust each other more than us, and spouting off opinion your words like that will not make it any better." The two nodded in compliance.

"Nevertheless, I can assume that you two don't wish to stay at the ranch any longer?" they nodded. "Fine, I'll send your relocation orders to Kakariko, and have them send two of theirs to it, while you take posts there." The two voiced their thanks, before bowing and leaving.

"I still say you should have executed them." Zacharias said with great annoyance once the door shut behind them. "Their actions could have screwed everything up, the boy may have come to the castle sooner, and we can't have him interfering yet, you know this."

"I do Lord Zacharias, but I don't really condone soldier executions by their own commanding officer, I find it lowers morale. And the Dovarian army doesn't need any lower morale right now."

"I'm well aware of that my young friend, but they were stupid enough anyways. Best to get rid of them at the start." He moved away from the prince, to stand in front of what appeared to be an old book, barely held together and covered in cobwebs, and started flipping through it.

Bernardstrom shook his head. "That's your opinion my Lord. But I only mean that people in the town are talking, and they don't trust us enough already as you said. And executing our own men won't help that. They're still questioning wether or not we had anything to do with the attack on her lovely highness Zelda.-"

Zacharias whirled around, to point angrily at him. "For the last time, no matter what you hear, we had nothing to do with that! Bah, you shouldn't care about these fools my friend, their opinions won't matter soon once our plans all fall fully into place." He turned back to the book, and continued flipping through it.

"So do you think this is the boy that the legends speak of?" Bernardstrom asked. Zacharias only nodded.

"Yes, from what I have read, he matches the description of the one holding part of the holy triangle along with the princess. This will make things easier, since we have no use for the third sacred piece . . . " he said nonchalantly as if referring to a dinner he had last night.

"I still don't like all this deception my lord, I feel as if Zelda has put too much trust into us, and we are getting ready to betray her like this . . . "

Zacharias came over, putting a hand on Bernardstrom's shoulder. "Do not worry, young one, do not be plagued by such guilt, but remember, you are doing this for our land, to help our people. Besides, with all the fighting that they're doing, we're in a perfect opportunity to help unify them."

Bernardstrom nodded reluctantly. "All right, I understand my lord. So, what do you wish to do with the boy, shall I have him killed?"

Zacharias shook his head, finally stopping the flipping of the pages, and leaving the book open. Closing his eyes, he chanted, and a strange fog rose up from the book, before dissipating, showing on the pages what looked like a window. In the window, the two could see a blonde haired boy clad in green apparently arguing with a red head and pointing at a nearby cow and down at the ground. "I believe I can make something more interesting . . . "

_Lightning flashed above him, as the large figure in front of him gave a freakishly unhuman roar. _Well duh, _Link thought_, he isn't human now, I don't think he ever was . . . _As the huge pig monster swung his sword down at him Link jumped out of the way, grimacing in pain as his badly wounded arm could barely hold onto the hammer and his shield as he skidded to a stop, way too close to the flames surrounding them. Sure, Zelda had healed him up at the top of the tower, but that had been before Ganondorf had tried bringing the whole thing down and then transformed into the huge pig thing. _

At least I know his weakness,_ he thought, as he quickly ran out of the way of another swing of the scimitar, before skidding to a stop 10 feet away, glad it took so much time for Ganon to turn. As Navi flew up to distract the giant, Link started reached behind him, grabbing the bow and arrows, setting an arrow and pulling the string back, concentrating, he watched as the tip flared brightly to life, before aiming at the center of Ganon's ugly snout and releasing the arrow, watching it collide and explode on his face, causing him to scream in anger and pain._

_Setting the bow onto his back, he grabbed the hammer, running forward toward the pig, diving and rolling under his legs to come out on the other side, and raising the hammer, he swung it, bringing it down on the unprotected tail. Roaring in crazed pain, Ganon fell forward, unable stand up due to the assault, as the flames temporarily died around them._

"_Link the Master Sword, come quickly before he gets up!" Both Zelda and Navi screamed at him. Link was more than happy to comply, running up Gabon's tail and back, before bouncing off his head to land and roll, before sprinting as fast as he could toward where Zelda stood next to the sword. Grinning at her, he skidded to a stop, reaching toward the blade's hilt . . . _

_Only to have another hand reach down and tug it out of the ground. "What the hell . . . " Link said confused, looking up the arm holding the sword to the man it belonged to. His body seemed to show that he was not that much older than Link or Zelda, but his face was hidden in shadow as his cape flapped around him._

"_My my, what and interesting sword this is." the man said, turning it over in his hands. _

_Link nodded, holding out his hand for the man to return the blade to him."Yeah, it is, do you mind, I'm kind of in the middle of something here . . . "_ **Wait, this isn't how the dream's supposed to go . . . **

_But the mysterious guy didn't hand it over, only moving back to stand next to the strangely silent Zelda."Really? Well don't let me stop you. I'm sure it's quite important."_

_Link started getting more than a little annoyed. "Yeah it is, but I need the sword for it." _**What the hell is going on . . . **

"_Do you now?" at Link's impatient nod, the ma surprisingly shook his head. "I actually don't think you do."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?" he said angrily, starting forward, but was knocked back as a black blur came out of nowhere to hit him solidly across the face. "Huh, what the hell was that?" he demanded, but was stopped again as another blur came out of nowhere to slash at his stomach, leaving a bloody gash across it. "Where are they?" he gasped, grunting in pain as a third came low and tripped him, sending him crashing backwards. "What the hell . . . " he gasped, sitting up, to stare at where the man stood, now with three shadowy figures that were oddly familiar . . . _**Who the hell are they . . . ?**

"_Sheik?" Link whispered confused. But when he blinked, they were gone. Grunting, he rose painfully to his feet. "Uh, Zelda," he pleaded, "a little help here..."_

_But to his shock, Zelda only stepped back further away from him, and let the strange man wrap an arm around her shoulders as the flames sprung up again, separating them. Looking into his eyes, he saw the hurt, the sadness. "I'm sorry Link, for love, or for war Link, for love or war..." Link could only stare in shock, as large heavy footsteps approached behind him as he approached the flames, but stepped back quickly. _**What the hell does that mean!**

"_But Zelda, what, how, who..." the caped man only smirked as Zelda looked sadly down at the ground, tears rolling from her eyes._

"_I don't think she's the worst of your problems." he said, pointing behind Link. Link's eyes widened as he remembered the other member of this dream, turning quickly around he looked up in time to see a large very sharp scimitar swinging down at him... _

"Aahhhh!" Link screamed, sitting up in a panic, before falling of the makeshift bed and painfully onto the ground. Around him, the cows mooed in annoyance at having been woken up by a noisy human as Rapona glared at him from two stalls over for awakening the new foal.

Link shuddered, a cold sweat dripping down him as he relived the horrible nightmare. But then new thoughts started creeping in, _is this more than a nightmare? Are the Goddesses trying to tell me something? _Who was this strange man in the cape, and on top of that, the black Shiekah? And why, oh why, did Zelda refuse to help him? He flopped back onto the bed, staring worriedly at the ceiling. _I never should have left, cause now, something horrible's going to happen, I can just tell... _He stretched but noticed something odd when he brought his hand back down, for on the back of it, the TriForce of Courage was glowing faintly. "But what does this mean?" he whispered, realizing that there wasn't anything he could find out at this time of night. Closing his eyes, he frowned and fell into a fitful sleep, as the words Zelda had spoken echoed through his head...

"_I'm sorry Link, for love, or for war, for love or war..." _

And once again, I leave you guys hanging, but I will give you a hint. I don't know how many of you are Star Wars fans and read the novels, but the nightmare is based on a scene from the first of the Thrawn novels, where Luke has a dream reliving the sail barge battle. Artoo shoots out the lightsaber, but a strange orange haired woman grabs it from him before he can get it. That's Mara Jade, and she plays a part in the story, but I won't tell you in case you haven't read it. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, so r& r as you wait for chapter 4: Return to the castle. Catch ya later!


	5. Chapter 4: Return to the Castle

AN: Hello, and welcome once again to another chapter of fLoW. I thank all of you who've reviewed my other chapters, and thank those of you in advance for reviewing this one.

A few notes beforehand. I want to thank Mr. Spork for pointing out that I was spelling Termina Termania every time I mentioned it in the other chapters. I'm glad you noticed that, I always thought it was Termania. I'll try to remember the correct name next time.

Also, I was actually hoping for some more indepth reviews on the last chapter. I know there was a bunch going on in it, but I was hoping anyone had caught on to the heck of a lot of foreshadowing I had put in there. Plus, I realized I left out one little detail from the last chapter that I'm covering right away in this one!

And I was hoping some of you had theories as to what I had planned. If I know anything, it's that Zelda fans love making up theories Plus, I didn't seem to get much critcism. Usually no criticism is good, but I know this story isn't _that _perfect. So feel free to point anything out if you see something. Anyways, I'm done rambling, so I'll shoo you all onto the next chapter, which I like to call:

**Chapter 4: Return to the Castle**

A single ray of Hyrulian morning sun peeked it's way across the land, skimming over the various landmarks and through a window in Lon Lon Ranch's main house, to glare directly into the sleepily opening eye of the red head sleeping on one of the beds.

Malon groaned, rolling over to block out the sun, seemingly oblivious to the horrendous snores her father was making. Yawning, she finally sat up and stretched. _Time to get the farm started_, she thought, as she discarded her nightgown onto the laundry pile and put on her regular chores clothing. Over in the next bed, Talon grunted in his sleep, and Malon rolled her eyes, knowing that trying to wake him up this early was pointless. Yawning, she headed downstairs and shooed the cuccos out of the way as she opened the door of the house and stepped out into the dew covered early morning.

Humming her mother's song, Malon glanced at the gate where the idiot guards usually were, and was slightly suprised at their absence before she remembered the events of the day before. She giggled, and headed for the door to the barn, reaching for the buckets that the milk would go in and was suprised to find that they weren't in their normal spot. "Dad, how many times do you have to be told to put the buckets back?" she grumbled as she pushed the barn door open.

"What the-?" she said suprised at the fact that in front of each cow's stall sat the buckets, each full of the milk she was supposed to be getting. "When did this happen?" she asked confused.

"Oh, about an hour ago." Link said, dropping falling upside down from his perch on the barn rafters to hang in the air in front of Malon and causing her to jump back startled.

"Holy Din Link, don't do that!" she said annoyed, while trying to catch her breath. "You scared the heck out of me..." Link only laughed, crossing his arms over his bare chest as she shoved him and went around to glance in the buckets. "Did you milk them all? You didn't have to you know. You could have slept in."

Link frowned, and scratched absentmindedly at the back of his left hand, trying to not dwell on the nightmare from the night before. "Oh, I couldn't sleep anyways, so I decided to help you out. It seems like you've got a bunch more cows too, I'm suprised you can get to them all every morning. Even with Ingo around. Speaking of him, I haven't seen him yet, where is he?"

Malon gasped and giggled. "Oh, that's right, we didn't get a chance to tell you last night! I can't believe I forgot to mention it! Daddy and I have decided to start a kind of like restaurant/pub, and we're calling it the Cream Pub!"she said proudly." She waited, but Link didn't say anything at first. "What? Something wrong with the name?"

Link chuckled, remembering the Milk Bar in Clock Town. "No, it's not that, you just reminded me of someone else I've met in my travels. They have a pub too. It's sounds like a really cool idea."

"Oh it is, it is!" Malon said happily. "Daddy's gotten permission to start the business in CastleTown, and Ingo's overseeing the building of it at the moment. We're going to move some of the cows there too, and if it runs well once it's started, daddy's going to see about having one started in Kakariko and go oversee it and let me run the ranch!"

Link was definitely impressed. "Wow, he has that much confidence in you? You are still young you know."

Malon pouted. "I am not, and besides, dad says it'll be at least another year or so before we think about making one in Kakariko. But everyone thinks it's a good idea, since people will be able to get their milk sooner, and they can have a nice place to eat and such, and with it closer, it'll be easier to help out with the princess' weddin-" Malon froze as she realized her slip of the tongue and looked cautiously at Link.

"Her what?" he demanded cautiously. _Please tell me she wasn't going to say what I think she was_ he begged mentally, as Malon bit her lip and tried to put a comforting look on her face.

"It's not that big a deal Link," she said slowly. "It's just with all the drama and the fighting, Prince Bernardstrom suggested that the best way to get full unity between Hyrule and Dovaria was for well him and her Highness to get...married..."

Married, married, married, married...the words echoed in his head over and over. Zelda, his Zeld-no, not _his_ Zelda, they were just friends -close friends!- was going to marry some snobby rich boy from a practically unknown land? "There's no way she can marry him!" he said angrily, startling several of the animals around them and making Apona neigh at him warningly.

"She's doing it for what's good for the country." Malon said soothingly as she went to check on Apona and the new foal.

"No she's not, she's being conned so he can take over Hyrule! That jerk, I bet he put all the charm on her and she's falling for it! That snobby pretty boy..." he said grumbling, storming away down the path between the stalls and kicking a full milk bucket over.

"Hey, watch it, we need that!" Malon said annoyed, hurrying over to put the bucket upright before it was all spilled. "You're getting in a huff over nothing. I actually think you're just jealous Link. 'Cause you like Princess Zelda don't you?" she said with a wink, causing Link to turn bright red from embarrassment.

"No, it's not that! I just, she..." he said trailing off and Malon smirked as she opened the barn doors so that the horses could head out into the padlock.

"I thought so. But don't worry, from what I've heard, Princess Zelda has actually been stalling as to when the actual wedding will be. She's saying she wants to soothe all the political tensions between the races first. For all we know, it may never happen and you can marry her yourself."

Link blinked in suprise. "Who said I wanted to marry her? I just want what's best for Hyrule." "Uh huh, yeah, if you say so. Now, grab these buckets and take them over into the house so that we can start bottling it for the trip later. Then you can go and ask her yourself."

Three hours later, Link found himself sitting in the back of Lon Lon's milk wagon, as Epona pulled it out of the front entrance of the ranch, his mind reeling as he thought over the events of the last few hours. _I know that this all is connected somehow, but how is what's bugging me. There's too many holes in this for my liking. Or am I just jealous...?_

_A_s if sensing his thoughts, the back of his hand pulsed, and he pulled his gauntlet off to look at the TriForce mark and the softly glowing ToC. "You're not helping you know." he muttered to it.

"What was that kid?" Talon called from up front where he was holding the reigns that were steering Epona. Link hastily pulled his glove back on.

"Oh, nothing, just pondering."

Talon chuckled. "Talking to yourself's the first sign of insanity you know." Malon swatted his arm playfully.

"Daddy, be nice, he's probably just happy to be back. Right Link?" Link nodded, noting how close they were before. "See? Besides, I think we come up with something before we get all the way to the castle on why he doesn't have his ID papers." Talon nodded. The three sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking, before Talon said, "I've got nothin'. At least nothing convincing."

"Me neither." Malon said worriedly as the main gate for CastleTown approached.

"We'll just have to wing it I guess..." Link said cautiously as the wagon crossed the drawbridge and pulled to a stop in front of the first building inside the city. Link saw a gate like the one in Lon Lon blocking their path and in the distance, another one blocking the main opening into the marketplace. Hearing the wagon stop, two guards exited the building and Link noted as the walked up that one was in Hyrulian armor, the other in Dovarian.

"Good morning Mr. Lon." The Hyrulian said cheerfully, and Talon smiled back, while the Dovarian gave Malon a clearly obscene grin. "Bringing the week's shipment?"

"Yep I am Sam." Talon said happily as he handed the guard what Link assumed to be the ID papers. "This should do for most of the city and I'll be sending Malon here to Kakariko for it's shipment tommorrow."

Sam nodded, clearly only skimming through the papers, while Malon glared darkly at the other one. Reaching over, he pushed a lever causing the gate in front of them and the one further on to rise up. "Good to stay on schedule you know. Looks like it's all in order, so I hope you all have a nice day, and I remind you to be ready for the second checkpoint by the castle.."

Talon nodded and took the papers back, and started to flick the reigns for Epona to go, but the other guard held up a hand and pointed at Link behind them. "Hey, wait, there was papers for him and the girl, but what about greenie back there?" Sam frowned.

"Actually, you're right...Sir, may we see your papers please? I don't mean to be a hinderance, but we need to make sure you're supposed to be accompanying these people."

"Um, he doesn't have them..." Talon said meekly, causing Link and Malon to groan.

"Doesn't have them? Why?" Sam asked confused, as the Dovarian guard grinned.

"I say we arrest him here and find out why later." Sam's frown deepened, as Talon hastily waved his hands.

"No, no need for that! He has a perfectly good reason! He doesn't need them!" they all stared at him.

"He doesn't?" they all asked.

"Yeah, he's got special permission from the Princess to pass through!" Malon said, and Link got an idea, and started rummaging through his pouch.

"Oh, and how did he get that?" the Dovarian guard asked. Malon opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off as Link flipped a large green coin in Sam's direction, which he caught.

"Because I'm ambassador for the Kokiri." Link said simply.

"Ambassador?" they all asked suprised. Link nodded.

"But I thought they were all kids, how could you be the ambassador?" Sam asked, turning the medalion over in his hands and holding it up in the sunlight.

"That's just a legend that's told. We don't like outsiders much, so we make it seem more innocent than we really are. Would you blame us with all the craziness going on?"

"Please Sam, he really wants to see the Market." Malon asked sweetly, giving her best innocent face.

Sam looked vaguely convinced, while the Dovarian was outright still suspicious. They sat in silence for a few moments before Sam shrugged and flipped the Forest Medallion back to Link before waving them along and ignoring the angry look the Dovarian guard was giving him. "Alright, I'll buy that, you don't look like too much of a troublemaker, so I'll go along with it. Just be careful with the guards by the castle gate, they won't be that easily convinced."

"Will do, thanks Sam." Talon called after as they pulled away.

A few minutes later, they were in the midst of the bustling CastleTown Market, and Link was suprised at how much things had changed. Some things had moved, some had been added, and some had disappeared all together. But for the most part, it stayed the same, with the large fountain in the middle, the castle in the distance, and the Temple of Time off to their right. Link stared at it, wondering if his nightmare was more of a vision. _But I already beat Ganon, he can't come back, the Door of Time's firmly shut. At least I think it is..._

"Holy tarnation!" an angry voice interrupted and Link looked up to see that the wagon had stopped and Talon climbing down to stand in front of a building that looked half built. Well if you ignored the fact that half the roof was caved in. "Ingo!" Talon yelled angrily as Malon shook her head at the sight of an annoyed Ingo walking over and starting an argument with Talon.

"Dad, we're taking the milk on ahead, see you later." Malon said simply.

"What do you mean it just fell! What honey? Oh, go ahead, I'll see you later." Malon rolled her eyes and steered Epona away as Link moved up to sit next to her.

"Alright, now we've got to figure out how to convince the other guards." Malon said simply, as they passed the last of the MarketPlace buildings and started up the path towards the castle. "I don't think your ambassador idea will work that well, these guys are trained to not take anything lightly."

"Yeah, I bet. But how..." Link wondered, looking at the scenery and thinking how it seemed as if little had changed in so little time.

"I guess you could wait at the gate while I ask someone to go to the castle and vouch for you. But that'll take time, and I don't think you wanna wait. I could try and smuggle you in, but that's even worse than not having the papers, and-hey, are you listening?" she frowned, seeing that he was staring at something on part of the nearby rock wall. "Oh you have got to be kidding! There's no way you'll be able to do that!"

Link grinned, and hopped down from the wagon and walked over to where the same vines were growing up the walll"What? It worked the first time I ever snuck in. So why wouldn't it work now? Kinda foolish of them to leave these here anyways."

Malon could only stare at him. "Are you insane? Think of how many guards there probably are! Double that, and you get about half the number of the ones in the castle!" Link only shook his head and pulled experimentally at the vines. "You'll end up in the dungeons! Or worse, dead! Link, I mean it!" But he paid her no heed, and started climbing. "Fine, your funeral!" With a huff, she went back to the wagon, and Link heard the clopping of Epona's hooves and the squeaky wheels as it started towards the gate and Link pulled himself up onto the top of the wall.

"Great, she was right." he muttered, seeing that she was right, there was a lot more guards stationed all over the grounds, and especially near the faraway wall that Link usually climbed to get into the moat. Stooping low to the ground, he hurried across the wall, so that he was above where the wagon had stopped in front of the main gate.

Lying on his stomach, Link inched forward, and peered over the edge, and down at where Malon stood talking to several guards as they looked over the papers. He watched for a bit, before looking around again. There was no way he'd be able to sneak across the grounds, let alone get into the castle. Sure, he could wait until Malon had passed the main gate, and jump down into the wagon from here, but there were two more checkpoints ahead, one by the Great Fairy's Fountain, and the other by the front doors of the castle. And Link realized he probably couldn't trick his way past both. _Great, now I'll never be able to get in. Unless..._ As his mind started coming up with elaborately foolish plans, he didn't sense the shadow passing over him, or hear the soft _thump_ as someone landed behind him.

"So if I throw the Cucco over there, then that guy'll get chicken pox and I'll-"

"Planning to sneak in Hero?" A soft but firm voice asked behind him. Link drew his sword in a flash, and whirled around in shock to stare up at the gray haired, stern faced armor wearing woman who stood above him, her arms crossed, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Impa!"

Yay, I'm leaving you here! I know, you probably would have preferred more action and less talking, but I wanted to get everything situated. I'm hoping for at least 2 more talking chapters before we get into the action. So don't worry, Link'll fight eventually, it's just this is setting everything up and I can't really incorporate a fight into it at the moment. So R & R, and stay tuned for Chapter 4: 2 Sheikahs, a Prince, a Princess, and a Cow. (Note: Title Subject to change) Cya soon!


	6. Chapter 5: sheikahs, a prince, and a cow

AN: Holy crap is it even possible? Yes it is dear reader, after a bazillion years and lack of reliable computers to work with, I have finally updated this story! Cheers and applause Writer's block is a pain in the butt, and that's been part of my problem too, I couldn't figure out how to say what was in my head on the screen. I finally got it figured out though, and it's made this chapter really long (at least in MSWord I'm sorry ahead of time if you have trouble figuring everything out. Splitting it into two chapters just didn't work. It's got a bit of a change for the chapter name, as I felt it didn't explain enough. So we move ahead into the next chapter:

**Chapter 5: Black Sheikahs, a Prince, a Princess, and a cow**

Link gulped, staring up into the emotionless expression on Impa's face. He wasn't sure what to think; on one hand, she was the Sage of Shadow and he liked to think of her as a friend, but on the other, she was the Princess' bodyguard and head of Castle security. "Um, this isn't what it looks like…" he said nervously. Impa only raised an eyebrow as he slowly resheathed his sword.

"So you're not an oddly dressed commoner armed to the teeth trying to sneak into the castle to meet with the princess which is quite illegal and could get you thrown in jail for a long period of time?" she asked as Link gulped.

"I can explain it…"

"Because if you were, I'd point out that you are also the good friend of said princess and would be more than happy to tell the guards to let you in." Link opened his mouth to protest before his brain caught up to what she had said.

"Y-you would?" he asked surprised. Impa nodded, the barest hint of a smile coming across his face.

"Of course I would. I know you hero, and to let you go and possibly end up in prison would most upset Her Highness as well. You took a serious risk young Hero, your young lady friend down there was way too nervous about something and she kept looking in this direction. Thankfully I was leaving the castle or else you would have been caught by the guards. I used my powers to sense any threats, but instead I found the pulse from your TriForce. I'm quite glad to see you."

Link nodded. "Yeah, I was trying to suppress it so that Zelda would be surprised when I showed up. I guess I can't pull one over on you Impa." But then he scowled. Though it doesn't shock me that she didn't sense it with all the crap she's doing lately. She's too busy letting everything go bad around here.' He grumbled. But then he instantly regretted it, as Impa's expression darkened, and she stepped closer, towering over him.

Link hastily backed up, feeling a chill go down his spine as Impa spoke. "You would do well to watch what you say Hero and to whom you say it to," she warned, her eyes narrowing. "I will forgive your lack of judgment this time due to you not being here, but you do not know the pressure Her Highness is dealing with at the moment and you can not begin to understand without seeing everything for yourself. But you will not say such a thing again, is that clear?" Link nodded worriedly, stepping away another foot. "Crystal. I apologize for my rash tongue Impa." He glanced around, thinking. "So, how do I get in then? I don't have the proper papers to get past the gates."

Taking hold of Link's arm, Impa said, "I'll get you in for now. We'll be sure to get the proper ID for you later." Concentrating, she formed hand signs with one hand, before there was a flash and the world seemed to stretch around him. Link's body felt like it was being squeezed in a vice, stretching across time and space itself as the world swirled into a purple void. Seconds later it stopped, and Link was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor of what appeared to be an empty hallway as the world stretched back into reality.

"Ugh…" he groaned, clutching his stomach, trying to hope he didn't vomit cucco leg all over Impa's boots. Impa chuckled.

"I'm sorry, that can be rough for those who aren't accustomed to Sheikah teleportation." Link nodded, his stomach feeling as green as his tunic.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning." He said, getting shakily to his feet. Looking around, he saw that the corridor was rather pleasant, with gray stone making up the walls, with doors spaced every few feet on one side and windows on the other. Hoping fresh air would help his naseau; he walked over to the window and glanced out. "Hey, I know where we are!" he said, recognizing the walls of hedges seen outside the window and the slight glimpse of a courtyard in the distance.

Impa nodded, gesturing down the hall to where two large ornate doors stood, guarded by two tall and bored looking guards. "We're going this way."

Link followed, looking around. He hadn't ever been down this way in the castle, but he realized it had to be near the throne room since he saw that they neared the courtyard as they headed down the hall. As they did, he glanced at Impa, remembering the strange sight of the 3 figures in his dream the night before. "Hey Impa, can I ask a question?"

Impa nodded. "Ask away hero."

"Have you ever heard of black Sheikah? You know, like Sheikah wearing everything black?" He didn't know what her reaction would be, but the fact that she froze in one spot and her expression went from shock to anger, to fear to hurt in 2 seconds worried him. After a few moments, Impa finally found her voice.

"Link I don't know where you heard that, but there is no such thing as black Sheikah." She sighed, shaking her head. "They are nothing but legend, and you would do well to not mention them ever again."

Link frowned; clearly Impa was hiding something, and felt that it wasn't something to talk about at the moment. He nodded. "I'm okay with that."

Reaching the doors, the guards stared at them, before bringing their spears together and blocking them. "Only you may pass Lady Impa, the Princess is in the middle of a meeting and only authorized personnel are allowed in."

Impa nodded. "I know this, we're planning on heading up to the balcony and watching until its over." She gestured to the left where another hall led to a flight of stairs leading upwards. One guard nodded, while the other frowned.

"Are you sure he's allowed Lady Impa?" Link scowled, annoyed by the fact that this one was even from Dovaria but a Hyrulian guard.  
"Yes, I can vouch for him as will Zelda when she meets him later." Impa said, not waiting for a reply and setting off down the hall. Link shrugged at the guards before following her up the stairs and onto a large balcony.

The balcony ran around the edge of the room, with several guards placed at various points around it. It had a large railing completely surrounding the edge, only stopping at the four points where stairs led down onto the floor. The room was large, with a tall ceiling high above them, and the balcony was a good three stories above the floor of the room.

Link followed Impa to the railing, blinking from the bright sunlight streaming into the room from the large windows. As he neared the edge, the sounds of annoyed arguing came to his ears, the source being from the various beings at a long wooden table sitting in the middle of the room below, with two thrones situated at the opposite ends of the main doors.

"I can not simply understand why you are so stubborn on this matter!" an older, long bearded man said angrily, throwing his hands up in frustration. "With out the guidance and wisdom of King Daphnes, Hyrule will end up having to take a side eventually your Highness, we will be seen as weak if we do not!" several of the people around the table nodded, all looking towards where someone was standing, her back to the group as she stared out a window. Looking at her, Link's heart leapt, it was Zelda. With the sun streaming down behind her, her hair seemed to glow, giving her even more of a beautiful aura as she sighed, clasping her hands behind her back.

"As I have told you before Sir Rolan; I will not, I repeat, will not take Hyrule on a course of action that will lead us to war." She said, turning to face them and Link could see her face was even more mesmerizing. "There must be a way to calm all the races so that an equal treaty can be worked out."

Rolan shook his head, incredulous. "You are being stubborn!" he said exasperated. "They are refusing to let any type of negotiation be started." A middle aged woman next to him nodded. "They don't trust each other, and they are starting to lose trust in you! They see you as weak for being so foolish about this!"

"I would rather be seen as a weak minded peace lover than a war mongering dictator." Zelda said fiercely and that silenced the council for a few moments.

"The treaty with Dovaria is working, and peace is starting to be brought back to more of the troubled areas." Rolan pointed out. "They have been ever so helpful in this. The union between the Prince and her Highness will be most beneficial." A fat man across from him snorted.

"Yeah, because they're taking all the good stuff and letting all of our people get the scraps."

"Oh please, as if you need anymore scraps around that ample middle of yours." Rolan shot back and the man glared at him.

"Anyways, the woman said, bringing their attention back. "Your Highness, no matter what you feel, the Zoras and Gorons are both agreed on that you must make a decision on this matter by this time next week. Or they will seriously start putting thought into whether or not our alliance with them is worth it."

"She's not going to side with either one." Rolan snorted, crossing his arms. "She's too hung up on trying to be like her mother and that damn idealistic crusade she had been so hung up on. Look where that got her." he humphed, unaware of the amazed and shocked expressions many of the council were giving him as they looked nervously over at Zelda. Before he could say anymore, there was a breeze and suddenly Impa's hand was on his shoulder. He jumped, freezing when he realized who stood behind him. "You will be careful to watch what you say. Especially words said about the late Queen." Impa said, and her eyes flashed dangerously. Rolan stuttered an apology, bowing to Zelda who sighed wearily and shook her head. Impa nodded, releasing her grip on Rolan's shoulder. Glancing at the clock, Zelda moved so that she was standing at the end of the table.

"Your opinions I feel are what you all truly think is best for the kingdom. I thank you for your willingness to share them with me. But I believe I will be able to come up with a solution that will keep our lands at peace and end all this discord. I will be sure to take them into consideration and get back to you all on these matters within a few days, I promise you that." She said. The council members nodded standing and starting to leave, with Rolan rubbing his sore shoulder.

Zelda watched them leave, before walking to her throne and sinking onto it, clearly worn out. Impa glanced up at Link and made a gesture for him to come down. Zelda closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. "Goddess this is wearing on me. I can't handle so much stress being thrown on me constantly." She muttered. Impa nodded, moving around to rub the princess' shoulders.

"It comes with the job your highness." Impa said, and Zelda snorted, rolling her shoulders under Impa's hands relieved by the Sheikah's skill.

"You want the job then?" she asked Impa. Impa chuckled, looking up as Link reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I think I'll pass, but you have yet another visitor your highness." Impa said, and Zelda groaned.

"Impa, I just want to end it for now and go sleep in my chambers." Zelda complained, shaking her head. "Tell them I'll talk to them later." Impa chuckled as Link got closer.  
"So I disappear for 5 years and I get stuck on the waiting list?" he teased, stopping in front of them as Zelda's eyes shot open.

"Link!" she said excitedly, jumping out of the throne and running at him. She hit him with a huge hug, and he lifted her off her feet, twirling the joyous girl around. "You're back!"

Link grinned as he finally put her back on her feet. "Yeah, I figured I'd been gone long enough. Plus I was kind of missing everyone." He admitted. He gazed into her eyes, and found himself for whatever reason leaning towards her. "Especially yo-"he was cut off as a smooth voice echoed from behind them.  
"Well, am I missing all the fun?" the voice belonged to a tall man, wearing gold and black armor walking into the throne room, followed strangely but an awe struck Malon. Zelda quickly shoved herself away from Link, hurrying up to them. "Prince Bernardstrom," she said smiling.

"Your highness, you are as beautiful as ever I see. I was just helping this young lady in the stable, apparently a cow was being difficult and she needed help calming her down" The man said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "I was just coming to ask you to join us for lunch."

Zelda smiled, a blush coming to her face as he kissed her hand. "I am feeling hungry." She admitted. "I've been stuck in meetings all morning." Link scowled, glancing at Malon, who shrugged.  
"We can not have that!" Bernardstrom said, looking as if it were the end of the world. "Such a beautiful flower as you could wither away if you didn't feed her! I must make sure you join me then!" he smiled as she giggled, then glanced up, seeing Link. "And who is this strapping young lad?" he asked.

"Oh, he's Link, an old friend." Zelda said, waving it off like he was a fly. A vein in Link's forehead twitched as Bernardstrom came over, offering his hand.  
"It is a great pleasure to meet your acquaintance Link. The Princess has mentioned you many times." Begrudgingly (with Malon's insistence for him to do it behind the prince's back) Link took it. The prince had a strong handshake, but Link knew his was stronger.

"Haven't heard squat about you." He muttered.

"Would you care to join us for lunch?" Link opened his mouth to refuse, but his stomach grumbled and Zelda was glaring at him, daring him to say no.

"Yeah, I am kind of hungry…"

And so we leave our friends here. I hope this kind of explains better where Zelda's mindset is at, since some reviewers weren't happy with how she was acting. I stole some Star Wars quotes in here, see if you can find them, and you get an e-cookie for your good work if you do :) Next up, we go to lunch and tensions get high and questions are asked in Chapter 5: Lunch troubles (Plus you might see Sheik heh heh heh I'll never tell… )r & r!


End file.
